Howling at the Moon
by Hanyou-Neko-Yumi
Summary: Fenris has known only one true joy in his life, and that is his love, Guinevere. But what happens when the mess with the mages and templars sweep her into it all? Will Fenris be able to protect her? Or is he howling at the moon? Fenris/OC


**Hi everyone~! Welcome to my first ever DA2 one-shot~! This does contain spoilers if you haven't beaten the game yet, so dont read it if you havent finished! Anyway, this is for Fenris, who gets barely any love due to his broody and cold behavior.  
>Fenris: I have plenty call for that...!<br>Me: Yes, I know, love...Anyway~! So please enjoy this one-shot~! I own absolutely nothing except for my cute little human, Guinevere~! 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Do you know the story of why the wolf howls to the moon, Fenris?" Guinevere asked from her vanity chair. The elf smirked in slight amusement at his beloved as he got comfortable in his spot on the bed.<em>

_"I do not, Guinevere. I'd love to hear it." He replied. She smiled and stood, moving over gracefully to sit at his side. She ran her fingers through his hair gently, staring into his gentle green eyes._

_"They use to be lovers." She told him. He tilted his head, his smirk growing more._

_"Use to be?" He questioned. She smiled and nodded, laying to rest beside him. She propped herself on her elbow as she gazed down at him lovingly._

_"They still are. They would dance around the night sky together, their love for each other growing more and more by each passing day. But, there was a spirit that loved the moon just as much, and wanted her all for himself." She began. A ghost of a smile tugged at Fenris's lips, always enjoying the tales she would tell to him._

_"So, one night, the spirit told the wolf to come to our world to bring her wild lotus flowers, for she had asked for them. So, the wolf came down to our world and gathered his love's most treasured flower. But, he did not realize that once he had left, he couldn't return." She continued. He laughed softly and shook his head._

_"What a fool." He muttered. Guinevere tugged on his ear gently and he chuckled._

_"As I was saying; once the wolf realized he could not return, his heart ached and he regretted listening to the spirit. So now, every night, when the wolf sees the moon, he howls her name...but they can never be together again." She told him. Fenris smirked amusedly at her and pulled her close, chuckling._

_"And where did you hear such a ridiculous tale?" He asked. She smiled gently as she played with his hair._

_"My mother told it to me when I was little. It was my favorite bed time story." She replied. She smiled more and kissed him gently._

_"It reminds me of you, Fenris." She stated, He smirked and tilted his head._

_"And how am I a wolf, Guinevere? I don't howl your name to the sky." He said bemusedly. She smiled and giggled._

_"No, but I bet you could if you wanted to." She joked. A seductive smile pulled at his lips as he hovered over her._

_"I could make you howl my name instead~" He purred. She giggled and pecked his lips._

_"A very tempting offer, my love." She said contently. He chuckled and shook his head._

_"It wasn't an offer." He stated and kissed her passionately. She made a soft noise as she surrendered to him, feeling her heart pound against her ribcage as he pulled their bodies together._

_**"My little wolf~"**_

Fenris growled lowly in his throat as he gazed at the destruction the mages and templars had caused all over Kirkwall. Blighted mages. Their magic spoiled everything they touched, leading to corruption and death. The Maker have mercy. He admitted that their were _few_ mages that were not as simple-minded and foolish as others; like Hawkes' sister, Bethany. The abomination, Anders, swore up and down that he was a good mage, that he could control the demon inside him. But he didn't, and he couldn't. Blighted fools. Fenris hated mages, hated them to his core. Just thinking about them made the lyrium markings on his body burn, but he calmed himself.

"This is getting out of hand." Hawke said, disappointment coating her words. And she was right, this was going to far and it had to end. Now. Citizens were being escorted to safety by the knight guards. Many innocents laid scattered on the ground, their lives taken by the fools who had sworn to help them. Varric moved towards Fenris, concerned.

"Elf, where is that beautiful maiden you courted with? Guinevere? Did you already help her out?" The dwarf asked. Fenris' breath caught in his throat. _Guinevere._ He cursed in Arcanum before running off.

"Fenris!" Hawke called but Varric held her back.

"He'll return, Hawke, don't you worry." He assured her. She looked down to him, frowning.

"Where is he going?" She asked. Varric smirked.

"The wolf is going to retrieve his moon." He stated simply. He looked up to the champion with a smirk, "Come on, we'll meet them at the docks to the Gallows. They'll be fine, I promise." Hawke nodded and led him and Anders to the docks leading to the Gallows.

**[~*~]**

Fenris raced to the only place he knew Guinevere would be. _Their mansion._ He threw open the door and raced to the upstairs room, trying to stay calm. Throwing open the door, he saw Guinevere on her knees, praying. Tears were falling down her pale cheeks as she laced her fingers more tightly together. He moved towards her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Guinevere, come on, we have to leave." He told her. She looked to him, her midnight blue eyes glittering with tears. He frowned and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Why...Why would the Maker...allow His children to hate so much...?" She asked softly. Fenris frowned and shook his head, pulling her up.

"We don't have time, Guinevere, we have to go." He told her. She nodded and followed him as he took her to the docks.

"There you are...!" Hawke said, relieved. Fenris nodded and Guinevere hugged Varric.

"Oh, Varric! I'm so glad to see you're ok!" She praised. Varric smiled and hugged her back.

"Same here, Luna. Glad the elf got to you before any templars did." He stated. Guinevere hugged Hawke, glad to see she was unharmed. Before she could touch Anders, Fenris pulled her away, glaring hatefully at the mage.

"Fenris!" Guinevere gasped, "What's the matter?"

"It's his fault this whole mess started. I will not permit him to touch you." He snarled, more at Anders. The mage glared back.

"She's my friend, Fenris, I'm allowed to hug her if I wish!"

"Not if _I _don't wish it...!"

"Stop it! Please! You two are no better than the mages and templars!" Guinevere pleaded. Fenris looked down to her and saw how distraught she was.

"Please, my love...You'll stop bickering for me, won't you? Even for a little while...?" She asked softly. He let out a gentle sigh before giving a brief nod.

"For you, anything. Tell me, and it is done." He told her. She smiled gently and nuzzled his arm sweetly.

"Promise me that you'll be safe and careful when you go to fight the Knight-Commander." She told him softly. He kissed her head.

"I swear it." He muttered. Varric smiled.

"Wonderful! Now that the cuddling and swearing has been done, let us be off. Luna, you should stay here, or at least find a safe place." He told her. Anders looked to the dwarf in disapproval.

"It's too dangerous for her to be by herself, she's safer with us." Hr stated. Varric frowned disappointedly.

"Come now, blondie, then she'll run the risk of being used as a hostage. Neither Hawke or the elf need that." He stated. Guinevere gulped and stepped forward.

"Surely there are others fighting with you...? Like Aveline and Merrill? I could stay with them..." She voiced. Hawke shrugged.

"It's better than leaving you here. Come on, we have a mess to clean up." She said and stepped onto the boat. As they sailed to the Gallows, Fenris held Guinevere close to him.

"I can only promise to be safe if you do, Guinevere." He told her. She smiled at him gently.

"I'll be with friends, I promise that I'll be fine." She told him. He nodded and his grip around her tightened as they neared the Gallows.

**[~*~]**

Fenris wasn't too happy with the idea of Hawke siding with the mages, but he couldn't leave and risk putting Guinevere in danger. Guinevere. He was a fool to bring her along. She could get hurt, everyone would be too busy with the templars to watch her. But when she smiled and swore she would stay out of harm's way, his doubts and worries vanished. Why did she have that effect on him? It was strange, but he wasn't arguing with it. As Hawke and Orsino prepared everyone, Fenris pulled Guinevere aside.

"Is something wrong, Fenris?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I just wanted to tell you before we marched into battle." He said. Guinevere tilted her head slightly in confusion and Fenris tried to find a way to talk to her.

"Three years ago, when I left you behind that night we were together...I felt like a fool. I knew I shouldn't have left you, but I was afraid. I thought you would be better off hating me - I deserve no less." He began. She touched his cheek and smiled faintly.

"After what you did for me, Fenris, you deserved so much more than what I could offer. Please, don't think such things. You are worthy of every bit of my love and affections." She told him. He leaned into her touch and sighed contently.

"You give me too much credit, Guinevere. Even though I knew you would forgive me in spite of everything, I still feel I should've asked for your forgiveness." He told her. She smiled even more and giggled softly.

"My love, I understand why you left. I forgave you not soon after. If anyone should be asking for forgiveness, I should be asking for yours."

"Why mine?" He asked. She smiled sadly.

"You risked becoming a slave again to rescue me from Quinlan, to rescue me from my servitude. You put everything you had on the line for someone you didn't even know, someone you hardly knew. And what did I do to show my thanks? I gave you a silly ring. A stupid, insignificant ring that I wouldn't be surprised if you sold for some coin." She said. Fenris fished through his pouch and pulled out a silverite ring with a black sapphire gem. Guinevere's eyes widened.

"You...You kept it...?" She asked. He nodded and put it back in its rightful place.

"Why would I get rid of something the woman I love gave to me?" He asked her. He shook his head.

"We got off track. My point is, I may never get the chance to say this again. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. Being with you was a dream made real. Being _yours_ is truly paradise. I love you, Guinevere. If there is a future to be had for us, I will walk into it gladly at your side." He told her. Her heart fluttered and she blushed.

"I promise I'll make it so we do have a future, Fenris. Just you and me until the day we die." She told him. He smiled faintly.

"I like the sound of that." He replied. He caressed her cheek affectionately and she smiled.

"Promise me you won't get hurt. I can't bear the thought of living without you." He told her. She smirked and winked.

"I don't plan on it, my love."

"You'd better not." He said huskily before yanking her body closer to his, claiming her lips in a fervid kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as he pulled her even closer. Oh, if he could, he would make love to her there. But there were more important things going on than lust right then. He pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"Get to a safe distance. This is going to get ugly soon." He told her. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll be praying to the Maker to protect you, my love." She said. He smirked and chuckled.

"Festis bei umo canavarum." He teased softly. She giggled and pecked his lips.

"Good luck, Fenris." She muttered before jogging over to Merrill.

**[~*~]**

The templars were forced back, the mages were safe and the First Enchanter was killed for turning into an abomination. Fenris was most displeased but could do nothing except help Hawke and the others. Once the area was safe, he moved over to Hawke.

"It would be best if we left. It's not safe for _us_." He stated. Hawke nodded and moved everyone out. Guinevere followed closely behind Fenris, making sure to get to a safe distance when trouble arose. They made it out to the Gallows, where Meredith was waiting. It was then they discovered her sword was made from the idol Bartrand stole from the Deep Grounds and everyone figured that that's what made her go mad with power. A fight ensued; the Champion versus the Knight-Commander. Things were looking good for Hawke and the others. Fenris fought hard to protect his love hiding in the corner. And that's where Meredith got an idea. She knew she was going to lose, so why not take a life for hers? Dazing everyone and knocking them down, she moved over to Guinevere.

"You seem to be very important to that elven slave other there. Perhaps making you suffer will break him enough that he'll cease to fight!" She cackled. Guinevere screamed and Fenris struggled to stand.

"Guinevere! Run!"

"Luna!"

"Get out of here, Guinevere!" Everyone yelled and screamed at her to run, but she was frozen. Her eyes landed on Fenris, who continued to struggle. Their eyes met and he froze. She smiled sadly at him as Meredith prepared to strike.

"I love you...Fenris..."

"GUINEVERE!" Meredith's blade plunged into the young maiden, piercing her through and through. Guinevere coughed up blood and dropped to the ground when Meredith retracted her sword. With an angry roar, Fenris moved to his feet and charged at the Knight-Commander, slashing at her so deeply, it broke through to her armor. She began to cry out as her sword broke, turning her into a lyrium statue. The templars backed down and Fenris rushed to Guinevere. He gathered her into his arms, horrified.

"Guinevere...no..." He muttered. She smiled sadly and coughed.

"I...I'm sorry...Fenris..." She wheezed. Everyone rushed over to them, scared to lose her.

"Can't you do anything!" Hawke asked of Anders. He frowned.

"There is nothing that can be done. Not even blood magic can save her..." He muttered. Varric frowned deeply.

"Oh, Luna..." He muttered. Fenris cupped her cheek, unable to say anything. Guinevere placed her hand over his, holding it there.

"Fenris...do you remember...the story of the wolf and the moon...?" She asked. He nodded and she smiled sadly more, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't let me...be the moon you howl to...Fenris..." She coughed. He shook his head.

"You can't do this...! I can't lose you...!" He growled. She laughed softly.

"It is the Maker's will, my love...it is out of our hands..." She told him. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed contently.

"I have...one last thing to ask of you..." She muttered. He nodded slightly as he cradled her.

"Tell me, and it is done..." He replied. She smiled and everyone knew that these were her final moments.

"Hold me, Fenris...and never let go..." She muttered. He nodded, holding her gently as if she were glass.

"As you wish, my love..." He whispered. She made a soft noise before breathing a soft thank you. Fenris's heart shattered when her muscles relaxed and her body went limp against him. He held her tightly as he yelled and screamed, anger and sorrow tugging at him violently before finally there was only pain and his screams turned into sobs.

_**"I'll be waiting for you to return to me...my little Wolf..."**_

* * *

><p><strong>D: Poor Fenris~! I feel so bad for him...but I felt like writing something angsty...so I did. Poor guy. I'm gonna get it from him later. . Oh well~! He can't get mad at me cuz he loves me~! I romanced him and gave him the best night of my life~!<strong>

**Fenris: *blush* Shut up, woman...**

**Me: :D Anyway~! See you all later~! Good comments please~!**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
